Our Story
by Twilight Lover0859
Summary: Sequel to 3 years later. After 4 years of marriage, Bella and Edward still love each other as ever. Life was perfect; that is, before disaster strikes. Full summary inside!
1. Crying Alone

Summary: Sequel to 3 years later. After 4 years of marriage, Bella and Edward still love each other as ever. Life was perfect; that is, before disaster strikes. Now, they have to cope with the everyday problems arousing with their marriage, including Edward's Job, Bella's insecurities and possibly an infant. "Every marriage goes through this, right?"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Chapter 1: Crying Alone

* * *

Isabella Swan was a good person. Honestly! She never stole, cheated or killed from, on or even tried on anybody. But this, this was getting on her last nerves. It's the 5th night in a row that Edward hasn't come home for dinner nor has he called to apologize. Edward has been like a machine lately, getting up at 6 in the morning and comes home at between 9 to 11 o'clock at night.

It wasn't always like this. She could remember up until 6 months ago, she and her husband would sit together to have dinner. Now, 1 week before Christmas, she barely sees her husband.

* * *

Edward Cullen was having a great day. It was the first day in 5 long days that he would get to go home early and spend time with his lovely wife and he would've been able to if only he'd gotten out of the door, and into his car, 10 seconds earlier.

"Cullen!" He heard the chief called.

"Yes, sir?" He replied going back through the door and into the reception area

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I was going home, but if you need me for something…" He said while praying quietly that there was nothing the chief needed from him.

"I just thought that with solo surgery coming up, you'd want to scrub in with Dr. Nichols, but if you want to go, be my guest" The chief said walking away.

It would have ended there, if only Edward would just walk out that door, but of course, it was a great opportunity to see Dr. Nichols operating as practice for solo surgery. Heck, Bella wouldn't mind. If she had, she would've said something by now.

* * *

Carlisle Cullen didn't like this. He's seen Edward's car in the hospital for 5 nights in a row before he's gone home, which means Edward was working late, again.

Poor Bella must be all alone in their new house. Maybe he should ask her to move back in for a while. He knows that he should support his son and that this was important to Edward's career, but it's about time he scheduled an intervention.

* * *

'_I love Edward' _Bella chanted for about a million times. It just gets so lonely without him. She just wants to go back to when everything was still fun in the sun. She just wants to cry, and cry she did, as she blew out the candle on their dining room table, turned off the lights and headed upstairs, to the new room and new bed that she barely spent a month on with Edward and wished that sleep will take her.

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: Did you like it? I know it's a little different, but I really do you enjoy it. ^^ Review!


	2. Mozzarella

Summary: Sequel to 3 years later. After 4 years of marriage, Bella and Edward still love each other as ever. Life was perfect; that is, before disaster strikes. Now, they have to cope with the everyday problems arousing with their marriage, including Edward's Job, Bella's insecurities and possibly an infant. "Every marriage goes through this, right?"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Chapter 2: Mozzarella

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of the birds, usually; this would've made me smile. Today though, this was only annoying. I woke up dragging my feet and shutting the windows shut. I went to the bathroom, showered, brushed my teeth and changed my clothes. I went downstairs and heard the TV on. If it was Edward, I'm going to slowly torture him to death.

I went downstairs and the hope of seeing my husband on the couch soon vanished "Hello people who do not live here" I said to the 4 couch potatoes.

"Hi" They replied together without even turning their heads

"I gave you those keys for emergencies" I said to them.

"It was an emergency, we were out of food" Emmet replied

"Well, after a year of living alone I would think you guys would remember to buy groceries" I said whilst vaguely remembering the day Emmet, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper decided they want to live independently.

"Oh, come on Bella. Aren't you happy to see me?" Alice asked with her big round eyes

"Well, I distinctly remember saying it was a bad idea to move out but of course I'm happy to see you," I said before walking to the kitchen to get some coffee "In fact, it's nice to see anybody here anymore. It's such a big house to live in alone. Hey, Big Rose, where's Little Rose?" I called from the kitchen. When Emmet decided he wanted to name his daughter after his wife, we decided to refer to the mother/daughter duo as Big Rose and Little Rose.

"He spent the night at mom and dad's" She replied

"What do you mean by it's nice to see anybody? Where's Edward?" Jasper asked

"Work. Again. God it's like this past week I don't even have a husband. You know, I made this romantic dinner last night and I ended up eating boxed Mac and Cheese and stored the leftovers." Suddenly I felt people coming into the kitchen

"There are leftovers?" Emmet said with big, wanting eyes

"Yeah, go help yourselves," I said as I opened the fridge door for them "Okay, I'm going to go grocery shopping, I'll get you guys stuff too." I said to the 4 people who were not only eating with their hands, but didn't bother to heat up the food too.

"Thanks Bells" Emmet said with his mouth still full.

"Yeah, okay" I said about to walk out of the kitchen when Rose said

"Hey, could you get me some pills? I'm running out" She said

"Yeah, I miss running out of pills. You remember those days when you use to have sex 3 times a day?" I said imagining those days

"Only 3?" Emmet asked after giving out a snort

"You know, my sister was right. I should've just gotten a dog, they're more loyal and they die quicker" Just as I finished those words, my exhausted looking husband walks in and immediately everybody started laughing especially Emmet

"What so funny? Do I have something in my hair?" Edward asked after kissing my cheeks

"Bella's thinking of replacing you for a dog" Emmet said in between laughter

"No I wasn't!" I denied quickly, too quickly perhaps because Edward quickly looked at me with questioning eyes "I wasn't" I said again defensively "I gotta go" I said trying to walk out

"Hold up, I'll come with you" Edward said

"No, you need to sleep and have something to eat. I'll come with her" Alice said hopping off the kitchen stool.

"She's right. You need some sleep" I said. Then he left. I was hoping he'd apologize or maybe even said something, anything, but I guess I was hoping too high.

* * *

"Oh come on, cheer up" Alice said whilst she pushed her trolley and I pushed mine and Rose's

"I can't cheer up, I'm sexually frustrated" I said whispering to her, but apparently not hushed enough, because the group of teenage boys standing beside us was giggling.

"Hey, maybe we can help you out" One of them, a tall, good-looking tanned one said to me. Definitely the kind of boy Ashley would eat up if she was here

"Sorry, boys. I think she needs someone with more experience, like I don't know, someone who's actually been with a woman rather than his hands" Alice said before dragging me with her. We heard his friends laugh at him as we went down the aisle.

"That was harsh" I said

"That was necessary" She replied whilst picking up some stuff "Look, why don't you just buy a, you know, vibrator"

"I'm not that desperate. I can always cheat" I said joking

"Bella! How could you?"

"Oh, like you didn't" I said before I could stop myself

"That was a long time ago" She said upset. Clearly bringing that up wasn't going to do any good.

"I'm sorry Alice, I shouldn't have"

"It's okay. Let's just pay" She said in her normal bubbly tone.

* * *

"Hey, can we stop for ice cream?" Alice asked along the way home

"I don't see why not." I said as I parked the car. But instead of going into the ice cream store, Alice went to the shelter next door.

"This isn't ice cream"

"I know. I want to show you something" Alice said leading me inside to find a beautiful looking stray with shaggy blonde hair. But not long before I could admire him further, one of the guards took him.

"Oh, is he getting adopted?" I asked

"No, this one's going to the gas chamber"

"What? Why?"

"No one wants her," He said before dragging the dog "Come on, bitch" He dragged her harder

"Wait! I'll take her" I yelled

"Sorry ma'am, no can do"

"I'll give you $500 for her" I said, and that seemed to get his attention

"Well, why didn't you just say so? I'll get her stuff" He said

"$500 Bella? You didn't spend that much grocery shopping" Alice said

"I know, but look at her," I said walking to the dog "I'm gonna call you Mozzarella" I said to the dog

"Mozzarella?" Alice asked

"Yeah, she kinds of reminds me of the dog in FRIENDS"

"FRIENDS?"

"You don't know FRIENDS?"

"TV Shows are Esme's turf, anyway, let's get some ice cream" Alice said skipping out

* * *

After having ice cream and getting some stuff for Mozzarella, I dropped Alice to her house and went home.

"Edward? I'm home!" I called out. When there was no answer, I put the groceries on the kitchen counter "Edward!" I yelled again "Oh, that boy better not have gone back to work" I said to myself. I found him sound asleep on our bed. "Honey, wake up"

"Hey," He said rubbing his eyes

"Hi," I said after kissing him "Didn't you get any sleep last night?" I asked

"Only a couple of hours, I went into surgery last night, Bella! Isn't it great?"

"Of course it is!" I said not able to get mad

"I love you" He said kissing me, but then Mozzarella got in the bedroom and jumped us both

"I can explain" I said whilst smiling the biggest smile my lips could manage

* * *


	3. Mc Steamy

**I'm so so sorry! To say I was busy would be true, but I should have found time. Again, I'm sorry!**

**Chapter 3: Mc Steamy

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Start talking" Edward said to me. The look on his eyes clearly said he wasn't happy.

"Okay, first of all concentrate here" I said as I gestured to my chest "Or here" I said as I gestured to Mozzarella's face.

"Just get on with it Bella" He said annoyed

"Okay, it's not like I planned this, okay? I was just in the pet shop with Alice.."

"Wait, this is Alice's doing? I should've known!" He said angrily, running his hands on his already messy bronze locks

"Don't blame Alice!" But then I saw the look on his eyes, the raised eyebrow that suggests wonderment and the fury in his eyes as if to say _'You'd rather I blame you instead?' _I hated that look. "Or, you know, the phone's right there" I said pointing to the bed side table.

"Bella!"

"Okay! Okay, they were going to take her to the _gas chamber_!" I said whispering the last part while covering Mozzarella's ears "And she's so cute and lively and I love her. We're keeping her!" I said with a hint of finality in my tone.

"But Bella, this house is too small to have a pet in" He said, I can tell he was starting to give up

"No it's not! This house is huge! If you can have a career, I can have a pet" I said with a hint of annoyance

"Is this what this is about? Me having a career? Is that what you're so pissed about?" He asked, standing up.

"No! I love that you have something to do to keep you busy, and something you love, but we've only been married for 4 years, and you missed our last anniversary dinner. I can count the number of hours I've seen you this past week in 1 hand!"

"Look I don't want to fight, okay. I was hoping that we could have lunch together, but I have to get back to work" He said as he picked up his back pack from the floor "I love you" he said after kissing my cheek and walking out the door.

I didn't see Edward for the next three days.

I started busying my days cooking for _the gang_, as I like to call them. Taking Mozzy for a walk is also one of my favorite things to do, really anything to keep my mind of Edward. Everything was fine, and we went into a routine where I would see Edward every 2-3 days and we would eat dinner, take Mozzy for a quick walk and go straight to sleep. He would compliment my cooking skills and I in return would ask him what he did that day and wish him luck before he leaves for work the next day.

Everything was great, until one night, when I came home from a girl's night out in Port Angeles and I had let a guy put his phone number on my thigh; everything went downhill.

Edward wasn't mad; far from it. He didn't notice it. That hurt the most. I started going out more and more and finally established a relationship with a younger guy. It wasn't an affair, all we did was talk about everything and nothing, but slowly I started falling.

Was it bad? Was it wrong for me to want someone to talk to outside my in-laws? Was it wrong to want a guy to look at me and genuinely smile when I talk? Not just respond in one word such as fine and okay.

That night Edward didn't come home, that was a record; it was the fourth day.

* * *

**What did you think? Review please! :D**


	4. Janitor's Closet

**How about that? 2 updates this quick! I'm already working on the chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Janitor's closet

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I looked around the hospital hall and stopped in front of the room Charlie passed in; I still remember it and I lingered in front of the door. There wasn't a number on it anymore, the room was renamed; it became known as the Charlie Swan room, and soon the writing on the door followed.

Someone suddenly crashed into me "ugh! Watch where you're going!" She said "Oh! Bella. What are you doing here?"

"Lauren" I said back with the sweetest smile I could manage "I didn't know you worked here"

"Yeah, I decide to save lives, you know" She said flipping her platinum blonde hair, her forehead might as well said dyed in big letters. Her uniform was way too short and her heels were definitely too high. The corner of her eye saw something and she quickly said "Well, gotta go"

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw my husband in a group with his friends. One of his friends nudged him and jerked his head towards me. Edward turned and smiled, but not the usual smile, more like the sort of happy to see you but not really.

He lightly jogged towards me. I don't know what it is but seeing him run in those green scrubs 'yummy' I thought.

"Hey" He said stopping in front of me and giving me a light peck on the cheeks "What are you doing here?" He asked

"What am I doing here? I'm here to see my husband, he hasn't come home in four days" I said to him

"Right. Sorry. But, guess what? You are now looking at Edward Cullen, Solo Surgeon" He said proudly

"Oh my God! Congratulations" I said hugging him "Wanna do it in a janitor's closet?" I whispered in his ear

"Well, I am on my lunch break.." He trailed off with his eyebrows raised suggestively

"Dr. Cullen!" I heard someone call out "Mrs. Ramirez needs a valve replacement, and you're scrubbing in, it'll help for the solo surgery" the unknown doctor was saying "And who is this?" He asked Edward when he finally noticed me. "I'm Alex Nichols, head of Cardio Thoracic Surgery"

"Oh, this is um.. um.."

"Isabella. I'm Edward's wife, head of household management" I said shaking his hand and mustering up a smile, even though I'm not actually liking this guy. Edward must have sensed it because he nudged me.

"Oh, I didn't know he had a wife"

"Well, he doesn't really like to talk about it. As you can see he doesn't even remember my name" I said half joking, half pissed off. Oh Edward was going to pay tonight.

"Well, 10 minutes" He said walking off

"So, I like him" I said sarcastically

"Honey.."

"Don't honey me!" I said shaking off from his grasp "It's Saturday; movie night. It's our turn to host. You better be home tonight." I said before walking off.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was late, this is not good. Bella is going to kill me. I walked in as slowly as I could, and I braced myself. But then there was nothing. No one was there and everything was in perfect order. Movie night usually ends with extra 4 unwanted people sleeping in my living room because it was too late to go home by the time they finished.

Everything was quiet. Then suddenly a flash light went on and I saw someone's face. Emmet.

"Bella is going to kill you" he said with a deep voice.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I turned the lights on.

"Waiting for you of course" Alice said jumping out from the kitchen

"Is she mad?" I asked the four people that gathered around the dining table

"If by mad you mean locking herself in the bedroom crying and missing movie night, then yes" Jasper spoke up. Rosalie, however was alarmingly quiet and kept looking down at the floor

"Guys, it's only 9.30, why don't you go home?" I asked

"And miss pancake breakfast? No way!" Emmet boomed "We're staying right here. Now, you go up and get a beating. I suggest you use padding" He said before switching the lights off.

"Save it" I heard as soon as I got in the door "I would tell you to sleep on the couch but I can bet the unwanted visitors are downstairs" She said from under the covers.

"We lost Mrs. Ramirez" I said blankly. "That's why I was late, we didn't realize there was a clogged artery" I said blankly

"Is that supposed to make me feel guilty?" She said sitting up on the bed. Then I saw it, puffy eyes, scratchy voice, and wet pillow, Bella had just finished crying. "It's pretty hard to feel worse when you're already feeling like shit" She said to me

"Bella, what do you want me to do? Quit the program? Wait on your hands and foot?" I know it wasn't my place to get angry, but I couldn't hold it in. What does this girl want?

"Yes. In truth that's what I want you to do. But I know it's not going to happen" She said calmly. The only time I want her to mad, she goes about everything calmly.

"Bella, I love you, I got the day off tomorrow, and I'd rather not spend it fighting" I said. It was hard to get the day off as well, but I traded with one of my colleagues who I covered for before "We'll even take the phone off the hook"

"Play hooky all day?" She asked. I know I'd won; she was doing that thing with her teeth when she's trying to hold back a smile.

"We could do that" I said while jumping on the bed. Something under me yelped.

"Ah! You're hurting Mozzy!" Bella yelled

"Well, maybe Mozzy should get off." I said while pushing the dog of the bed "Now, what was that about the janitor's closet?" I asked before I kissed her. I had a feeling everything was going to be okay from now.

I've been wrong before.

* * *

**What did you think? Review please! And, I need help; do you think Edward and Bella should have an affair? Any suggestions appreciated!**


	5. Smile

**Disclaimer: I forgot to say, that Stephanie Meyer owns everything**

**Chapter 4: Smile**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Alright! Morning pancakes!" Emmet yelled as he woke up and got to the kitchen

"Nope! More like morning pancakes!" I dump the plate of pancakes on the table, "Morning cupcakes!" I dump the cupcakes, "and, morning scones!" I said as I dumped the scones, "We also have fruits, breads, jams, milk, coffee and tea. So help yourselves!" I yelled

They all looked at me with shocked and wondering expressions until Emmet broke into a smile and said "This is great! I love you Bells, when did you have time to make this?" he said as he started grabbing stuff off the plates into his plate

"Hey, what's going on?" Jasper asked as he followed me into the kitchen. We became close since the whole Alice affair thing.

"It's just one thing after another with Edward and last night, we actually talked and kissed, but before anything else could happen, he fell asleep!"

"No, I mean why aren't there any Chocolate Raspberry cupcakes, you know they're my favorites" He said with a goofy smile "I'm kidding" He said again after he saw my expression "He fell asleep, huh?"

"Yup! Oh, the chocolate and raspberry cupcakes are in the oven, I won't ever forget you. Wanna go shopping today?" I asked

"Bella, when people see me shop with you, they think of 2 things, 1, I'm either your boyfriend or 2, I'm your gay best friend. And neither of them do I want to become"

"Fine, I'll go alone" I said with a sad expression

"Wait! How about we go grab a coffee or something instead?" He asked defeated

"Hmm, how about a game of bowling on the Wii accompanied by smoothies and muffins instead?" I asked

"Great!"

* * *

3 hours, 6 smoothies and 10 games later, I wasn't feeling any better. It was 11 and Edward wasn't even up yet. I decided I would start on lunch. Fettuccini with smoked ham and cheese sauce, easy yet elegant.

"Something smells good" Edward said as he walked into the kitchen. He was wearing a pair of old jeans and nothing else. The sight still leaves me breathless.

"You missed morning pancakes" I said as he kissed my cheeks

"Yeah, and I'm so sorry I fell asleep last night. I was just so tired"

_Tired? _I was getting sick of that excuse "Of course you were. It wouldn't be a problem if you came home and rested once in a while though" I said to him

"Bella.." He said in a warning tone

"I know, your career is important too and as your wife, I completely support you"

"I love you" He said as he wrapped his arms around me, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to say I love you too and it scared me.

* * *

"Can a person fall out of love in a matter of hours?" I asked when I called him

"_What? Bella its 4 in the morning" _Chris said when I called him the next morning

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot the time difference. Go back to sleep"

"_Well, I'm up anyway, why do you want to know?"_

"Well, you know better than I know myself, I mean we were married. Do _you_ think I am capable of falling out of love in a matter of hours?" I said into the phone

"_Well, you certainly fell out of love quickly enough with me when the alcohol wore off"_

"I'm serious Chris. I'm scared"

"_The truth? No. You can't, other girls maybe, but not you. You have the purest heart I ever knew"_

"Okay, you can stop the bull shit"

"_Alright, maybe you.."_

"Oh my God! I mean it's a possibility but I didn't believe it until you just said it!"

"_What do you want from me woman?"_

"To come here, I miss you" I said to him

"_Okay"

* * *

_

True to his word, 9 hours later, I picked Chris up from the airport.

"Hello, tall, dark and handsome. You know, you shouldn't really fly out here every time I ask, people will start to think you're in love with me" I said giving him a hug

"And if you keep calling me those names, I might just fall in love with you"

"Yeah right, the only thing about me you've ever been in love with is the fact that I love rock music, I am so good in bed you haven't found a girl after me that could do the positions I did and of course, my boobs and my ass" I said proudly, remembering the conversations he and I had about a girl he'd dated that couldn't last doing some of the positions I did. He looked like he was concentrating. "You're thinking about it aren't you?" I asked

"Duh" He looked at me like I'm an idiot

"Well stop it!" I said nudging him

"Hey, it's my mind's private property, I can think about it whenever I want" He said sticking out his tongue

"You are such a child!"

"You should've known that when you married me! Besides, it was your choice to sleep with me, so any images are now property of Chris Turner copyrighted" He said as he walked out towards the car park. This was going to be a long 3 days.

* * *

"Dude" I felt someone nudge my feet "Wanna go see a movie?" I felt another nudge

"What?" I said half annoyed, half sleepy "Leave me alone" I said into my pillow

"Come on dude! I'm bored, there's nothing to do in this God Forsaken town, by the way, love your choice of wardrobe. I guess somebody got some last night"

"Alright fine! Get out while I get ready!" I said sitting down while pulling the covers around me. When Edward knew Chris was in town, he became really possessive and it was the best sex we had in months or rather the only sex we had in months

"Why?" He asked as he handed me a cup of hot coffee

"God that's good" I said as the coffee warmed my throat "You always did have a gift for making coffee"

"Great, if my company goes under, I'll apply at the nearest Starbucks" He said sarcastically

"Great. Now get out!"

"Why bother? I've seen, heck, I've done stuff on every inch of your body. Besides, you never had a problem with me seeing you naked before"

"Well, I'm married now, it's different and eww! Must you say it like that? I feel so dirty. Just get out and let me boil the Chris germs off me" I said attempting to go to the bathroom with the covers clutched around me.

"Okay, if you need help scrubbing, just yell" He said as he walked out the room and smirked

"I hope you fall down and break your neck!" I yelled out of the bathroom. All I heard was faint laughing and I couldn't help smiling.

* * *

**What did you think? Review please!**


	6. Girlie Gifts

Disclaimer: I forgot to say, that Stephanie Meyer owns everything

Chapter 5: Girlie Gifts

* * *

**BPOV**

Lunch with Chris definitely helped. We went to see the movie Burlesque. It was awesome. Chris thinks Christina Aguilera is and I quote 'the bomb' which is not really what an ex wife wants to hear.

"Oh, here" He said as he handed me a small wrapped box "Happy Birthday" He said

"My birthday was like a month ago" I said to him

"Fine I'll take it back" He said as he was about to retrieve the box

"Don't you dare!" I said snatching the box "Oh my God, it's beautiful" Inside were a pair of dangling Ruby earrings and a matching Ruby Necklace.

"Don't lose the certificate" He said with a smile

"So, may I ask as to what is the occasion?"

"Bella, I'm getting married again"

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding, I wanted to see your face though. I'm moving to Europe" He said

"Why?"

"We just opened a new office there, and I will be moving for about a year, depending on the situation, maybe more"

"I'll miss you" I said

"So, Chris is moving, to Europe" I said to Edward 3 days after the conversation I had with Chris

"Hmm? How nice" He said absentmindedly

"Really? I'm getting my tongue pierced"

"Awesome"

"My whole body tattooed?"

"Cool"

"Ugh, forget it"

"Okay" He said as he tossed his newspaper to the side and rolled over on top of me in bed "I missed you" He said

"Quit the hospital" I countered

"Can't. Love it too much, and I won't pick between the two of you"

"Then, at least love me now" I said with a smile

* * *

I know it's short, but that's all i can write for a while on this story, I've kind of got a block. Sorry.. :(


	7. Confusion

Summary: Sequel to 3 years later. After 4 years of marriage, Bella and Edward still love each other as ever. Life was perfect; that is, before disaster strikes. Now, they have to cope with the everyday problems arousing with their marriage, including Edward's Job, Bella's insecurities and possibly an infant. "Every marriage goes through this, right?"

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything

**Chapter 7: Confusion**

* * *

**BPOV**

I looked at the blank computer screen and willed my fingers to move. My mind was at a blank. Where was my muse? It's been one of those weeks where everything sucked. I usually would call Chris but he's a million miles away, he can't come to the rescue anymore.

I find it so hard to concentrate. Edward hasn't come home all week; a new record. Somehow along the way, I've stopped bothering to care. The only time we met this week was when he asked me to bring some stuff over to the hospital.

I forgot what I've been doing this pass couple of days; I'm just going through the motion. I'm so caught up I forget to go grocery shopping, I go back to the shower after I've just gotten out, I call Alice and immediately forget what I want to talk about as soon as she picks up the phone.

Now, I'm confused. I look at the letter on my desk, the words on it looks like it's all jumbled together. I remember the conversation Edward and I had about me getting a job. I remember calling my old boss in San Francisco for a job, but now all I can think of is how stupid this all is.

I re-read the letter. After a few moments I finally gave up. It was impossible. I shut down the computer and went to run a bath.

Who was I kidding? I'm not the same 'care-free, stay out of the house 'till dawn' girl anymore, I can't write the same articles I did back then.

When I got out of the bath, I saw a miracle. At least I think I'm seeing a miracle, Edward was there, on the bed, with Mozzarella lying next to him.

"Sweetheart, you look like you're seeing a ghost" Edward said smiling at me from the bed

"If I blink, will you disappear?" I asked uncertainly, surely this boy lying on my bed looking like a God could not be my work-a-holic, see you when I can husband, could it?

"Aren't you going to kiss me? We haven't seen each other all week" He said

"What's new about that? Why are you here? You're just gonna get called back soon by the oh-so-great-Dr. whatever-his-name-is, right? Are you here because you want to make me cry? To give me that 1 little hope that I can still see my husband even for just a few hours, that he's not too busy for me? Is that what this is?"

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked

"Edward, I can't sleep because whenever I hear a little sound, I think it's you, I think about you all the time that I can't remember whether I've used shampoo or not, I can't keep up in a conversation with Alice because I'm hoping, no, willing for the phone to ring and it's you! I'm going crazy!"

"We've had this conversation, remember?" He said as he runs his hand through his hair

"I know! Being a doctor is so important to you. I get it. I just, I think we need some time apart. I need to get used to the fact that you won't be around. I need to start to do things on my own. I need you temporarily out of my life"

Edward looked at me silently. I wish he would say that he'll stay home more often, I wish he would convince me that he can't live without hearing my voice whenever he can steal time away, but instead he said "Fine" as he kissed my forehead "Call me when you've made a decision" He said as he walked out

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" Alice yelled at me when she came over to the house that afternoon "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO HIM?"

"Stop yelling, I'm tired" I said as I picked up a muffin

"No!" She said as she stole my muffin "You don't get a muffin, instead I'm taking all your sweets, and you need to be punished" She said as she took away the plate full of muffins

"I baked those" I said

"Well I'm taking them! How could you say that to Edward?"

"Because I'm tired! I'm tired of waiting, of wondering whether or not he's coming home! I'm tired Alice, and I give up. I want him to want ME! I want him to choose ME! But he didn't" I said. Just then I suddenly got light headed and fell down

"Are you okay?" Alice said quickly getting me to the couch

"Yeah, it's been happening lately since I'm stressed out"

"Maybe you should get that checked out" She said

"No, I'll check it in two days, I'm up to meet my gynecology anyway." I said to her

"Ooh, me too! I'll accompany you"

" I thought you went to the gynecology 2 weeks ago" I said to her

"Yeah, but Jasper and I are trying to have a baby" She said with a smile

* * *

"Well, there's nothing wrong with you, you're pregnant. Congratulations" The doctor said

"WHAT?"

"I take it, it was unexpected?" The doctor asked

"Unexpected? This wasn't even thought of" I said with horror "How can this be?" Then I remembered, the weekend Chris came to stay.

"You're pregnant?" Alice asked before she stormed out of the room

"Alice! Wait!" I said as I tried to pull my clothes on. I tried looking for Alice all over the hospital, but I couldn't find her. How could I be pregnant? I don't want to be pregnant. Alice is supposed to be pregnant.

What am I supposed to do? I'm at a point where my husband is never home, my best friend is furious at me and I am craving brownies right now. Oh what do I do?

I dialed the phone and to my relief, it was answered by the third ring

"_Hello?"_

"Mom? I need to talk to you"

"_What's wrong mi hija? I'm taking Spanish lessons. Phil is taking me to Spain for our second honeymoon"_

"Well, that's amazing. Listen mom, what did you feel when you got pregnant with me?"

"_Why are you asking all of a sudden? Are you pregnant? Am I finally going to become a grandmother? My I feel old" _She rambled

"What? Mom, can you please focus? Yes, I'm pregnant but I don't know if I'm going to keep it"

"_WHAT? Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen you take those words back right now! How can you even say that? A baby is a gift! Okay, that totally didn't sound like me, but honey, are you sure? I mean, I've always been pro choice, you know that, but I mean I always also thought that if it's not pushing or dangerous you have to take responsibility for your actions"_

"I know mom! It's just a lot of things have been happening and I'm confused. I just, mommy I'm scared" I was scared, being in the verge of tears. I spotted my car and quickly jumped in as rain started to pour

"_Isabella,"_ I hated when my mom called me Isabella, I feel like a five year old being told off because I ate cookies right before dinner _"I'm not going to force you to have this baby, I will support you no matter what. All I'm saying is that don't rush into this. I've been there, before I had you, your father and I we lost a baby, we didn't know why, but it was painful and I just want you to think this through"_

"You lost a baby? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"_What was the point? We were happy, I cried for a really long time. When I was pregnant with you, I followed strict, healthy diets, I didn't move much, I gained 40 pounds! Bella, have you talked to Edward about this?" _

Edward. Right, the father of my child, the one I have not seen in a long time, the one I'm not sure I want to see. "No, mom, I just found out. I'm in front of the hospital; I'm going to talk to him right now. Love you mom, I'll call you later"

The run from the car to the hospital felt like an eternity, by the time I was in I was soaked.

"Excuse me, have you seen Edward Cullen?" I asked a nurse

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, he should be on his break, why don't you try the cafeteria" She said with a friendly smile. After saying thank you to the nurse, I walked calmly to the cafeteria, my heart was racing, I was really nervous.

"Bella!" Carlisle called me as soon as I got into the cafeteria "Looking for Edward?"

"Yeah, have you seen him?"

"You just missed him, go out and turn left, he went that way. By the way, Esme wants you over for dinner tonight. We'll see you at 7, okay? Are you soaked?"

"I'm fine, I'm going to find Edward. Make dinner for two" I mumbled the last part

"What was that?" Carlisle called after me. I was already out like a lightning bolt. I had to find Edward. In a little while, I saw him. He was with that Doctor whose name I cannot for the life of me remember.

I saw the doctor mutter something then Edward turned towards me, he looked exhausted.

"Hey" He said as he kissed me on the cheek

"We need to talk, it's about…"

"Sorry, but Edward is about to meet with a patient, we should be leaving" Dr. Oh-so-important said. This guy is really trying my patience.

"No, now! Right now!" I said to him.

"Bella what's up?" He said as he led me into a storage room

"I'm pregnant" I said as soon he closed the door

"What? That's great! Oh my God! I'm going to be a dad!" He said as he came to hug me

"Wait, I said I was pregnant, I didn't say I was keeping it," He smile immediately turned into a frown "Even if I was, I don't know if I even want you there" I said with tears running down my face. I never knew how much he had hurt me, until this point.

"Bella, what are you talking about? I mean, are you saying you want to get rid of our baby? This is ridiculous! Do you know how stupid you sound right now?" He yelled

"I'm sorry Edward. I can't do this, not with you" I said as I walked out. When I got out, I saw Dr. Annoying "There, are you happy? You have him all to yourself" I told him as I walked away.

* * *

**Sorry if I got any spelling mistakes. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
